Final Wishes parts 1-4
by Creeping Death
Summary: You gotta read this one.
1. Default Chapter Title

For the first time in history, Boss Man called the meeting. This situation was dire... 

"What were you thinking?!" Whitney yelled out. "Confessing your deeds to the world... now look! Every person on the island wants your head!" 

"...So?" DoomRater blantly stated. 

"You remember the riot when Chief first tried to come back, don't you? How every person mutinied against us, and we had to fend for ourselves until we spread the word using our lobbyists?" 

"Yeah..." Doomy sighed. He didn't like how this was going. 

"We stuck our necks out for you. With your word, we'll do it again." 

"No," Doomy coldly spoke. "How can anyone be above the law? I most certainly am not, and neither are any of you. We're not fighting this any longer. They want my head, they'll have it." 

Everyone gasped. 

"Have you gone mad?" Boss Man asked. "We hid this for you! Now you want to die for it?" 

"Quiet," DoomRater hushed him. "Don't let anyone else know what you people did, or we'll all be dead!" He turned to Whitney. "I want this group to set my execution time, and get it ready ASAP! And don't try to bring me back alive, either! It's not worth your own necks!" 

"It is too!" Whitney remarked. "Why do you think we even bothered to save you in the first place? We saw your heavy potential as a fighter! Your remarkable leadership skills!" 

"Then do this for me," DoomRater begged. "I... I can't live with what I've done anymore..." 

Unbelieveable. He admitted it. He was unstable... 

---------------------- 

What torture had he inflicted upon himself, bringing himself to the mercy of his loyal subjects? Was he truly mad? 

Now DoomRater sat, his humble living quarters that they called a jail cell... actually quite comfortable. It was set at the standard of living of the year 1998. Running water, a computer to confide in, and a working toilet was all he needed. 

'How did I ever live with myself all these years?' he wondered. 

He turned the computer on. A 40MB hard drive with 1MB extended RAM... not much, but perhaps he would find something on there comforting to him. Perhaps the journals of other condemned souls. Maybe they felt the same way he did... 

---------------------- 

The day came. The one which each member of the Elite swore to never let happen... DoomRater's execution. 

"Bring out the prisoner!" the executioner called. 

Out walked a few guards holding DoomRater by the neck with a chain, choking him tauntfully. 

Boss Man stared in disblief. 'Why did I let him talk me into this?' he asked himself. 

Wait. He suddenly understood what DoomRater's death would mean. _HE_ would be the leader of the Elite then! Then perhaps this was some kind of test? To prepare him for leadership of... 

But why did he tell them not to bring him back from the dead? How would he get back to his position if- 

Impossible. Could he really have meant what he said?! 

'What the hell are you doing, DoomRater?' he wondered. 

Maybe... maybe he had some kind of back up plan, or... maybe it was also a test of courage as well, to if they could honor his word to the letter, no matter what grief it caused them... 

No. It couldn't be... 

DoomRater's face... it was almost glad... despite the tears out of his eyes... he seemed glad that it was almost over... 

They led DoomRater out to a wooden pole, where angry rioters surrounded the slaughterpoint. Everyone enjoyed the final moments of his life. 

As they tied him to the pole, the executioner read off all details as to the method of execution, and why. 

"Friends of the state," he began, "As you already know, this man is charged with the crime of Genocide. By the government of this land, his sentence is death. However, due to the enhancements on his body, the prisoner cannot be executed humanely. The method of execution is by lethal poison of a blade." 

He turned to DoomRater. "Any last words for the record?" 

DoomRater blinked away some tears, then replied, loudly, "JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH, DAMMIT!" 

"Those aren't your final words..." the executioner tapped his foot. 

"If you must know," he sobbed, "I am sorry for my acts of genocide. In no way does that justify what I did, and all of you, ALL OF YOU, never make the mistake I did, or let all that power go to your head..." 

"Have his words been recorded?" the executioner asked the recordkeeper. 

"All words have been saved." 

The executioner walked up to DoomRater and whispered, "I don't know about you, but this isn't very easy for me. I looked up to you, and here I am, ready to take your life from you..." 

DoomRater replied, "Then do it for me. Don't let me suffer any longer than I have to... Do it for me, Cajun..." 

The executioner pulled out the dataDyne poison knife and held it high. 

"Goodbye... great leader..." he whispered. 

Cajun closed his eyes before plunging the blade into DoomRater's chest. 

But, to his surprise, DoomRater didn't scream. He didn't utter a sound. 

All he heard was the ooze of red blood, turning foul purple from the poison inside of the knife. 

DoomRater smiled. He finally got what he deserved all those years ago. 

Whitney stared in disblief as well. But, hard as she was, she still could not confine what she felt for DoomRater. 

Before she knew it, her hands were covering up her face because it was so tear stained... 

Forest Man, the most enigmatic man onthe team, knew no other way to tell the world. He could only feel the pain, but he was afraid to let it out. He knew no one else as well as DoomRater. So, he simply thought, "Super-O, may God have mercy on your soul." 

Chief had been on the evil side before. He knew what it was like for others to die, and he felt that DoomRater was another casulty. Certainly he had better leadership skills than Boss Man, but he had no respect from anyone else on the team. DoomRater was the only one who truly trusted him with anything... 

Ninja wasn't able to watch. He left the stage to get some time alone. He knew of only one way to release his feelings. That was through combat. 

Boss Man had a mix of each member's responses. He was the most versatile man on the team, and the only one who had different ways to deal with any discomfort that watching his good friend die caused him. He chose the way of the soldier. 

Now, they were down to five... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

He could hear a little girl crying. It was almost as if she was on top of him.

DoomRater opened his eyes...

He couldn't be alive! He told everyone not to do it!

But there he was, lying there, his heart beating, his lungs breathing, lying cold in the Forest Temple...

Saria had buried her face in his stomach, apparently traumatized by his own death...

"...Saria?" Doomy asked after a moment.

She looked up, her face streamed with tears, and glanced down at his face...

Her face turned shocked, then... joyous. A smile broke on her face. "Doomy!"

"Who... who brought me back to life?" he asked her.

She simply didn't hear him. She ran off, yelling, "Drakketh!!! Drakketh!!! It worked!!! It worked!!!"

DoomRater gasped. He forgot to tell Drakketh not to do it!!!

--------------  
"Now what are we gonna do?" Boss Man asked. "With DoomRater dead, how are we gonna get fixing time?"

"Wait..." Whitney replied. "I remember him telling me... a password... he mentioned to me not to forget it. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I wrote it down to memorize before he was killed."

Boss Man turned to her. "He trusted you with his password?!"

"He definitely did."

Odd, to say the least. He was so protective of that password, because it meant almost everything to anyone that was on this island in that they could use it to connect to-

His Computer!!! Certainly he had stored something there! Maybe access to the belt? Perhaps they could recruit another person to their cause...

"Do you remember it?" he asked quickly.

"I know his sixteen letter password..."

Wait. DoomRater's password was eighteen characters! What had DoomRater given them?

She wrote the password down on paper... It also happened to be the Features password for Doom 64.

?TJL BDFW BFGV JVVB

"We'd better see what DoomRater left us on his computer." They headed down to his old office. "Knowing him, he probably left a massive note to us giving us instructions on what to do if he ever died..."

When they got there, they entered the password into the computer.

It gave them a file.

Boss Man opened it... And inside...

"I never thought anyone would read this," the file read. "Knowing that you have accessed this file is somewhat a comfort to me. But no time for reminisence! We must move quickly! Boss Man, take the time-traveling belt and seal up my doubles. They must not be allowed to continue to exist. Whitney, prepare the weapons for a five-man hunt, unless you found a new member already. Chief, cross-train Ninja for medivel weapons. Get ready, because the one thing I could never do is about to become your task..."

"New member?" Whitney spoke.

"One thing I wanted to talk about," Boss Man said. "We've always been a six-man army, and I want to keep it that way. Even if we throw out a few other rules to do it!"

"Which rules?" Chief asked.

"The marriage rule." He already decided on the new member, one that DoomRater always spoke highly of...


	3. Default Chapter Title

"Ready?" Boss Man asked.

They all nodded.

Boss Man opened the portal on his own belt. If anyone remembers the work DoomRater performed at the Carrington Institute, Grimshaw and Foster both helped DoomRater gather enough data on the time traveling device to clone it. And a good thing too, seeing that DoomRater would need the device back if he ever...

Hold on a minute, Boss Man corrected himself. DoomRater wasn't coming back! He had been executed, and no one was to revive him!

No matter to him. The newest member was definitely going to welcome being in the Elite, even if he would have to face many of his wives in other dimensions.

Now the world opened to them as they slipped into... the Zelda world.

Landing outside of Lon Lon Ranch, the group readied their weapons, not knowing that Lon Lon Ranch was a safe haven for Hylians...

The members had no clue where to go. They only knew that Drakketh was living in the Forest Temple at the moment. Without maps, they would end up searching for hours!

Boss Man remembered. There were maps on the belt! He instucted the others to do the same, and the maps were recalled.

"Head south," Boss Man instructed them. "We need to find the Forest Temple in Kokiri Village soon. Those doubles will be likely to find worlds and mess with them in inappropriate ways..."

-------------------

Drakketh stared in disblief. He began to question his own actions. 'What the hell did I just do?!' he wondered.

DoomRater told him the story of his past, his bloody past. All the acts of genocide he commited, and why he was executed.

Drakketh just couldn't believe it. How could someone so good have done something so evil?

He began to hate DoomRater. Anger seethed through his veins as he thought of hurting DoomRater over and over again...

"If you must kill me," DoomRater spoke out loud, "do it now, Drakketh. I want this to be over..."

Drakketh realized an important memory. He knew how much Saria liked DoomRater, and he couldn't stand to see her cry over his death. DoomRater was that important.

But how could he forgive a murderer? How could anyone ever think of trusting a known killer again? How would Saria...

No. Drakketh felt that he must keep this one secret from her. If DoomRater wished to tel her, he could not refuse, but... he would not tell her anything about this.

That was the beginning of his forgiveness...

--------------------

A few questions later, Boss Man and his group were instructed to go to the Lost Woods to find Saria. She'd know where Drakketh was at the moment, as always. Their marriage was no secret to anyone, not even the Skull Kids.

Boss Man knew that. He also knew the fact that Drakketh would do anything to make Saria happy, even...

For the first time, Boss Man realized that DoomRater had a back-up plan. Drakketh would have revived him and kept Saria happy! In no way would he ever let Saria cry over the death of DoomRater, even if it meant sacrificing his own life to do it!

"Chief?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have reason to believe DoomRater's alive..."

--------------------

A few knocks on the door, and Drakketh answered it. "Hallo, and who are you guys?"

"We're the members of the Elite, minus one member."

"Oh yeah, he told me all about why he was slaughtered and stuff..."

Whitney gasped. Never in her wildest dreams did he ever consider bringing him back to life against his wishes! She knew that DoomRater was mad at him for performing such an act...

But more anger was present in Drakketh's eyes. That was clear to everyone.

"Can you believe he was such a maniac?"

"Forgive me for saying," Boss Man told him, "but... we protected him for that length of time. Ever since he's been in the Elite, we have hidden it for him."

Drakketh didn't speak.

"Futhermore... we need a new member. It's quite clear that DoomRater is not fit to lead this army yet. So for the time being, I'm the leader. But enough of that. I'd be honored if you would become a member of the Elite. You magic would be more than valuable to us, and you'd make a great utility man!"

Drakketh thought about it. "But how can I become a member now that I'm married? And why would I want to join a conspiracy?"

"Forget that rule," Boss Man spoke. "I'm going to allow you to join even if you're married! And to save magic, if you become a member, we have a belt designed for you."

Drakketh had to think it over. Would he become part of a conspiracy?

Wait. He already was. He was just as guilty as each person on that team. It happened when he decided to hide it from Saria...

"Alright," Drakketh told him. "Count me in."


	4. Default Chapter Title

Who was waiting on DoomRater's soul? Drakketh wasn't. Saria wasn't. His old buddies weren't. So who wanted him dead? 

Only himself. 

He knew he couldn't do it, because of Saria. Drakketh had given up a small fraction of his soul to bring him back alive. 

Could he be... part of Drakketh now? Was Drakketh a part of him? 

He couldn't answer all of those questions now. It seemed that, for the time being, they would have no answers. Not until Drakketh came around and talked to him again... 

What an evil side of himself he had. What a disgusting fate he had to live with. 

How could he? Was Saria the only one he truly cared for? Was it she who could comfort him in times of trouble? 

Or was it something else? Was it the fact that she accepted him for who he was, a killer, and kindly turned him around and brought him to his senses? Was it the most grateful thing ever done to him? 

That was an absolute yes. Only a kind soul such as herself could reflect God's will so well in his own heart, a heart that had been blackened by the many stains of war and violence. 

If she could live with it, why can't he? 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

_The hell with the belt_, Drakketh thought. _I'M helpless?!_

Drakketh didn't realize that the belt was another important tool, one that would save him much work afterwards... 

He opened the portal to slip into another world, leaving the belt right with Saria, who could've just given it to DoomRater. 

She knew better than that. She held it from him, despite his whines and remarks. 

"I just wanna tell Tails that-" 

"Nope." 

"Come on! Please?" 

"Nope. Can't do that." 

"Aw, Saria, please?" 

"Sorry. Can't travel now." 

One line from that Spider-Man movie maker, stolen from it... 

"Why now, of all times?" 

"You know perfectly why. You can't lead a group of fighters to defend a home land if you can't control how you feel!" 

That hit him hard. It was true. He WAS uncertain about himself! 

A man without integrity has no place as a leader. 

Looks like that's Boss Man's job now... 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

When Drakketh got back, the Elite were waiting for him. 

"Where's your belt?" Chief asked. 

"Who needs it?" Drakketh carelessly stated. 

Boss Man was not impressed. 

"Come here. You have a lot of explaining to do..." 

Boss Man led him to a room with papers as think as a novel. And most novels aren't 600 pages long at 8 1/2 x 11 inches, either! 

"What's all this?" Drakketh asked, somewhat intimidated by the ream of papers. 

"Without the device, you'll have to write the story out by hand, and describe it perfectly." 

_This oughta teach him something_, Boss Man thought. 


End file.
